ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fused
Fused is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate June 11, 2010 Plot After being dropped off at home by Kevin and Gwen, Ben is attacked in his room by Ra'ad, the last of the aliens that escaped from Aggregor. After battling him as Jetray, Ben captures Ra'ad and (after meeting up with Kevin and Gwen), interogates him. Ra'ad blames Ben for Aggregor capturing his friends, the other four prisoners: Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas. Ra'ad says that it was the Ultimatrix that Aggregor used as a homing device to find the aliens. Ra'ad attempts to destroy it at the same time it tries to scan his DNA, resulting in an explosion that damages the Ultimatrix and Ra'ad is nowhere to be seen. Aggregor arrives and easily beats Kevin. After Ben reactivates the Ultimatrix, he discovers that all he can transform into is Ra'ad. Aggregor decides to use Ben in his new form to complete his plans, but Gwen uses a teleportation spell to transport the team to Kevin's warehouse. Ben soon discovers that Ra'ad is inside the Ultimatrix and is slowly taking over. Kevin and Gwen reactivate the Ultimatrix, the same way they did to hack the Omnitrix, to separate Ben and Ra'ad. Ra'ad, knowing that Aggregor will now be able to find them, quickly flees just as Aggregor arrives. He easily dispatches Kevin and Gwen before turning to Ben, who transforms into Brainstorm. Unfortunately, Aggregor defeats Brainstorm easily and attempts to change him back into Ampfibian. However, Ra'ad (having been given a lecture by Kevin), returns and attacks Aggregor to save Ben. In the ensuing battle, the warehouse explodes while Gwen and Ben escape. Unfortunately, Aggregor now has all five of his prisoners again, meaning he can carry out his plans of absorbing their powers and becoming the mightiest being in the universe. Kevin feels that it's all over, but Ben vows to stop Aggregor and save the five aliens using their powers scanned by the Ultimatrix. Major events *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin finally meet Aggregor face to face. *Aggregor recaptures Ra'ad, his fifth and final escaped prisoner. *Ben vows to use the powers of the five aliens scanned by the Ultimatrix to stop Aggregor. *Ben obtains a new DNA Sample (Ampfibian). *Ben transforms into Ampfibian for the first time. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ampfibian Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ra'ad *Bivalvan (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *Andreas (cameo) Villains *Aggregor Aliens used *Jetray *Brainstorm *Ampfibian Quotes *Kevin: We are going to hack the Ultimatrix and force it into a reboot. *Gwen: Because it worked pretty well last time. *Ampfibian: Yeah you messed up the Omnitrix and turned into a freak. *Kevin: Haved you look at yourself in the mirror lately? *Ampfibian: Get out of my head. *Ra´ad: It´s not your head it´s mine. *Ampfibian: Good point but I´m using it now. Trivia *A new type of transformation sequence is shown for the second time here, more similar to the original ones. *When the stasis pods are shown, the order from left to right is Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and an empty pod for Ra'ad instead of the other way around in Andreas’ Fault. *Ampfibian has blue eyes in this episode because Ben and Ra'ad were fused. *In this episode, Kevin shows his caring and affectionate attitude towards Ben. *Gwen uses her teleportation spell for the second time. *Aggregor tracked his prisoners through Ben's Ultimatrix signals. *Ben is shown to sleep in his boxer shorts, rater than in pajamas. His boxers are a white-grey color. *Ben is said to have gone five nights without sleep Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes